Elementary
by sherlockavengersfan
Summary: Clint meets his niece's elementary teacher. Sparks fly.
Clint was late. He had been tasked to pick up Daisy and he had completely forgotten. OK, he hadn't forgotten. He was so absorbed in writing his next book that he had lost track of time.

Daisy was his niece. She was the daughter of his adoptive brother Phil and his wife Melinda. She was extremely adorable and Clint doted a lot on her. She was smart. She was four and already in second grade.

Clint pulled up in the school's parking lot. It was pretty much deserted except for a few cars. Clint guessed they belonged to the school teachers and faculty.

He rushed inside of the building checking his watch. He was already an hour an hour late. He went up to the reception and put on a charming smile. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find Daisy Coulson?" he asked.

The receptionist looked up and blushed. Her eyes widened as she recognized him as a famous author. She cleared her throat. "Just go down the hall to Room 304 that is her class." she said.

Clint smiled charmingly and said thank you.

He walked towards Room 304. He knocked on the door and entered. "I am sorry I know I am..." he tailed off as he saw one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his life. She had red hair, pale skin and green eyes. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Clint cleared his throat when he realized he was staring. "Hi, I'm here for Daisy." he said with a charming smile.

"I am Natasha Romanoff. I am her class teacher. You are very late." said Natasha, with an amused glint in her eyes. She had caught him staring. She herself was shocked to see a handsome man enter her classroom. He had a chiselled face, blue-green-gray eyes, and a gorgeous body. She knew who it was. Clint Barton, world renowned mystery writer. He was one of her favourite.

They both continued to stare at each other. They could feel an instant attraction between them.

Before Clint could reply, a voice said, "Uncle Clint."

Clint and Natasha turned to look at the 4 year old genius. Daisy was looking at both of them with a grin. Apparently she had noticed their staring.

Both had a faint blush on their cheeks.

"You are late, Uncle Clint." said Daisy.

"I know munchkin, I am sorry." said Clint.

"Got caught up in writing again?" Daisy teased.

Clint just smirked. "Don' tell your parents about this, about me being late." he said.

"I won't, if you buy me two big packets of candy." said Daisy.

Clint groaned. Daisy on a sugar high. Both Phil and Mel would kill him but he agreed.

Natasha watched their interaction with a amused expression. Daisy clearly had her Uncle wrapped around her little finger.

Clint turned towards Natasha. "Thank You for looking after her, Miss Romanoff." he said.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Daisy I'll see you tomorrow." said Natasha.

"OK." said Daisy, nodding.

Clint and Daisy left soon after and all through the drive, Clint's head was filled with the images of the beautiful redhead.  
_

A few weeks later, and Clint was still thinking about Natasha.

Clint was having dinner with Phil and his family. It was a tradition that every Thursday night, they had dinner together.

"Say, Phil, how come you never told me Daisy's teacher was that hot." said Clint.

"Ah, so you met her." said Phil smirking. He knew his brother was smitten with the red haired woman. He could tell from Clint's expression.

"Natasha told me you gave Daisy boxes of candy." said Mel with a smirk.

Clint and Daisy had guilty looks on their faces.

"You are on first name basis with her?" asked Clint.

"She comes to my gym. I knew her long before she became Daisy's teacher." said Mel.

"And you never introduced us." said Clint, whining.

"Uncle Clint has a crush." said Daisy in sing song voice.

"Natasha likes you. She asked me if you were single. Guess she doesn't believe the tabloids." said Mel.

"You can pick up Daisy tomorrow if you want." said Phil.

"I will do that." said Clint, ruffling Daisy's hair.  
_

Clint once again strode in late. But this time it had been on purpose. He wanted to meet the red haired woman alone.

Clint opened the classroom door.

There sat Natasha and Daisy reading a book.

"Hey." said Clint.

"Mr Barton, late again." asked Natasha.

"Please call me Clint." he said. Then he smirked. "Actually I wanted to talk to you alone." he said.

Natasha looked at him. She wondered if Melinda had told him about her interest in him.

"Uncle Clint, just ask her out already." said Daisy.

Clint blushed a little, but then he smiled. "Well, would you like to go for coffee sometime?" he asked Natasha.

"Well. I would love to." said Natasha. "But you can't tell anyone. We aren't allowed to get involved with student's family." she said.

"Oh, but I'm Daisy's Uncle. Plus I think the principal will let you off the hook if I do a book signing in school." said Clint, smiling.

Natasha thought he really had a nice smile. "OK, how about tomorrow, after 4?" she asked.

"Will do." said Clint.

Natasha took a pen and scribbled her number. "Call me." she said.  
_

Clint and Natasha's date had gone spectacularly. They had gone on 5 more dates before they were dating. Clint never thought he would be tied down to one woman, but Natasha was a remarkable woman.

He liked having a girlfriend. It was nice.

He was babysitting Daisy.

"So, Uncle Clint is Natasha going to be my Aunt?" asked Daisy.

"Maybe she will be." said Clint.

It's only been a few months but he could see Natasha as a permanent fixture in his life. She already knew most of his family.  
_

Soon a year passed and Clint had decided to propose. He loved Natasha very much.

They were in the coffee shop where they had their first date.

"Nat, its been a year today." said Clint.

"Yeah, it has. You have made me the happiest I was in my life." said Natasha.

"Well let me make you happy once again." said Clint.

He pulled out the velvet box. Natasha's eyes widened.

"We had a connection the moment we met. And it's just got stronger. You already have my family's approval. So Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you." said Natasha.

Clint slid the ring o to her finger.

They kissed passionately.

"Let me tell you something, Daisy already called this." said Clint.

"Really?" asked Natasha.

"She was sure after our first date that you would be her Aunt." said Clint.

"Well, she is a genius." said Natasha.

"That she is." said Clint, kissing his new fiancé again.


End file.
